Girlfriend For Hire
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Meet Len a super hot and famous idol he gets all what he wants but there's one thing that he lost that is so precious to him he lost his gf and left him for another guy and so he sets up an audition and searches for a girl to act as his fake girlfriend to help him make his ex jealous and come running back for him.


**This is my other fanfic of rin and len well i might have some wrong spellings because i am Pure Filipino but tell me what is wrong so i can fix it.**

**Title: Girlfriend For Hire**

**Genre:Romance**

**Summary:Meet Len a super hot and famous idol he gets all what he wants but there's one thing that he lost that is so precious to him he lost his gf and left him for another guy and so he sets up an audition and searches for a girl to act as his fake girlfriend to help him make his ex jealous and come running back for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Len's P.O.V<em>_  
><em>

_You know its not all about fame...Wait it is...They said you can't buy love...But for me I get all what__ I want no matter what I must attain it...Everything is better in my life._

_ The Lights,Cameras,Fame,Center,Money all of it! I've got everything in My entire life!Yet I lost someone precious,So precious than my own Life career,I mean yes My career is important but that someone I've lost is more important that someone Means the Whole WORLD to me!, But I just lost that someone and now I can't bring that someone back._

_._

_._

_._

_"Len!You,Stage as in right now!" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when my Co-Producer,Ted shouted outside my dressing room, Here it goes again.__Its Showtime!, I went out of my dressing room and came out of the stage then the music started._

_Mou yukiba ga nai wa, kono koi no netsuryou_

_Ahhh! (scream)_

_Haiiro no kumo MONOCHROME no kensou  
>Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku<em>

_Ahh, sekai ga nijinde  
>Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante?<br>Wakatteru kedo dousureba ii no?_

_That's right...This world is just a complicated world...That everyone accepts and just go with it...everyone thinks that 'Love' is the way they can survive but when their love ones are lost...they just give and never fight._

_Doushitara... dousureba...  
>BAKA da na... watashi<em>

_Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou!  
>Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!<br>Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi  
>Misete ageru watashi no omoi wo.<em>

_But for me...I will fight for it no matter what it takes i will not give up until I accomplished it...I will fight for it no matter...I'll never give up._

_Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no  
>Dore dake senobi shitatte kimi no shikai ni hairanai<em>

_Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai  
>Kimochi ga osaerare nakute<br>Doushitara dousureba_

_Naite nanka nain dakara ne_

_Daisuki_

_Tatakau no yo HEART o ute_

_Shudan nante erande'rarenai  
>SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo<br>Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

_Geigeki youi  
>Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu<br>Koi wa moumoku  
>Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no<em>

* * *

><p><em>I finished then there were clapping and cheering,I just smiled and waved Then I went to the backstage and was given a towel and water, I saw Ted waving at me with a gleeful smile,"You did great out there len! as always!" Ted said.<em>

_I Forgot to Introduce Myself, Hi My name is Len Kagamine I am A Famous Popstar here at Japan I am 17 years old now I started My career as a Popstar since i was like 13 years old My mom was a formerly famous Actress and My dad was a former singer in a rock band which he built up together._

_"Yeah what do you expect?" I said and smiled suddenly Mikuo,Rinto and Luki appeared,"Hey Dude!" Rinto said and waved,"Oh Hi guys!" I greeted them,"Hey Len have you heard that your ex is dating one of the Brothers of the Shion Family" Luki said,"Wait as in the 'Shion Family'? That Family that were famous super models?" Rinto asked._

_"Yes...and apparently Len's Ex is dating the Blue haired brother in the Shion Family...I think his name was Kaito Shion" Luki said,"Wait I thought that guy was a pervert" Rinto said wait pervert?!, Oh hell no! I am not gonna let that guy violate my GF!(Correction:Ex Gf)._

_"Wait we shouldn't talk about this in front of Len himself, It is hurting him" Luki said,"So? He already heard it no point in hiding it from him and speaking of which,Isn't Len's Ex gf is Mikuo's sister" Rinto said._

_Yes That's true Mikuo is the Brother of my Gf and I almost forgot to introduce these guys well here it is:_

_Rinto Kagamine: _

_Is not my relative we just have the same last name, He is like a brother to me,We Both went to the same school back when we were High School His parents are very famous Actors Which led him to be a famous actor too,He has a sister named Lenka but is working as an actress in Paris, France along with her Boyfriend named "Gumiya" His dad now was in Germany and His Mom was in China, Both of his parents are working there so he was alone here at japan with no one he isn't alone because his Gf named "Tohoku Zunko" a famous actress or his couple partner is staying with him so he has no problem at all._

_Luki Megurine:_

_Is one of my best friends, Me and Rinto met him at college, He was a Famous Varsity Player in college but stopped because he had to take the role of being a famous Model he was putted Top 5 as the Sexiest Guy Models in Japan he is ranked #2 but he was aiming to be #1 this year, His parents are in Italy and He has a Sister who is ranked #1 of the Top Sexiest Girl Models in Japan and won the title of being the best Model._

_Mikuo Hatsune:_

_Is My best friend and also the big brother of my Ex Miku yes, His Sister was my Ex surprising isn't it? Well since Miku is a popular Singer and Model He Too is A Voice Actor but he is a part time Actor he is famous like my Gf, His parents are famous Directors of Movies and became popular his parents stayed at Greece for like 8 years and hasn't come back because their parents were always busy at greece leaving them alone._

_"Yes she is my sister" Mikuo said,"You notice only now?" Luki added staring at Rinto blankly,"Well sorry! I was just asking!" Rinto said,"Hey guys enough of this discussion of my Ex and let's go to the Basket ball court I think i wanna go and score myself after the concert earlier" I said._

_"Let's go then!"Rinto said and then we went to a basket ball court down town with Luki's car,"Well here we are!" Mikuo said,"Dude I've missed this place! its been like forever!" I said,"You said it with all that career in our hands we hadn't have the time to go here" Mikuo said._

_"Hey Let's get started" Luki said as he was already changed into his Basket Ball outfit,"That was fast..." Rinto said and we just sweat dropped then we started playing, but we always lost to Luki and Mikuo._

_"Aw Man! We always lose to you two!" Rinto said,"Hello dude, Did you forget that Luki was a very skilled Varsity Player back in college" I said,"Oh yeah...but anyways, Hey Len I just notice something to you while you were playing.." Rinto said,"What is it?" I asked then I shoot the ball into the ring,"While you were playing earlier you seem to have you know a dull expression and somewhat angry at the same time" Rinto said._

_"If you would describe it,Rinto's right...you do seem to look like that" Mikuo said,"What's the matter?" Luki asked I ignored them then I keep shooting the ball in the ring,"Mybe its because we talked about his Ex" Rinto whispred to Luki and Mikuo,"Hey guys you know I can hear you three right?" I said,"Well its true earlier while we were discussing your Gf you seemed to be uncomfortable" Rinto said._

_"Of course you Baka...Who wouldn't be uncomfortable and awkward in discussing someone's Ex in front of them?" Luki said,"Just move on Len...I know its hard seeing that my sister left you but you should move on there are plenty girls out there" Mikuo said,"No I can't! I love Miku ever since we've met she's precious to me!" I said,"Wow...She's that special to you eh?" Rinto asked._

_"Yes! Out of 20 girls I dated and dumped she was the right one for me!" I said,"Then why not trying to get her back?" Rinto asked,"I don't know how to bring her back!" I said,"How about trying to make your Ex jealous" Luki suggested,"The problem is how can we?" Mikuo asked._

_"Well easy we'll just go and look for your other Ex's then make them go back with you and beg them to come back to you and become your Gf again and start dating again to make your Ex jealous and come running back to you once she can't take it anymore" Luki said then we looked at him and then suddenly, A Grin was placed on my face._

_"Luki! that's genius!" I said,"Well let's go and do it!" Rinto said,"Well let's start searching then" Mikuo said._

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow...<em>

_So Me and My Friends searched my Facebook and looked for my Ex's then we found one,"Hey isn't Liann Blanc became your girlfriend?" Mikuo asked,"Yes she did"I said,"Wait isn't that the famous Model in Paris who seduced you during the Celebrity Global Awards?" Rinto asked,"Yep she is and then out of the blue because of her seductive and yet attractive face and body made me date her"I said,"What was the reason you broke up with that french model anyways? she's hot!" Rinto asked,"Well She's too annoying so I broke up with her" I said,"That explains...where is she now?" Mikuo asked,"She's in France but I heard that she went to germany" I said,"well let's try the others then."_

_I knocked at the door at some big orange house then it opened to see my Ex Catherine,"Hey Catherine!" I greeted then she widened her eyes,"Len?" She said then I gave her a bouquet of roses and took her hand,"Catherine would you go back to being my Girlfriend?" I asked she smiled,"Aw~ that's sweet" she said smiling then her smile disappeared._

_"TAKE THOSE FLOWERS AND GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted throwing the bouquet of Roses to me and closed the door._

_"So shall we continue?" Rinto asked._

_"Yep._

_I approached a lady who was turned around doing something in her car in front of a big white house, Rinto and Mikuo with Luki standing beside me,"Uh Elaine?" I said then the lady turned around and faced me,"Len?" she said._

_"Elaine I just realized that i love you-" I was cutted off,"What did you say to my Girlfriend?" A guy appeared,"I love your garden that's it!" I said and gave her a Bouquet of daises,"U-um see ya later!"_

_Then We ran to Luki's car panting._

_"Still gonna continue?" Luki asked_

_"Heck Yeah!" I said_

_I rang the Doorbell in a Big green house and saw a boyish girl of somewhat,"Uh hi! Can we speak to Alexandra?" I asked,"Len? its me! Alexandra! but its not my name anymore i am Alex now!" She said._

_(Moment of Silence)_

_I sweat dropped and gave her a bouquet of Lilies,"O-oh uh okay see ya!" I said and ran back._

_Then Mikuo,Luki and Rinto looked at me before Rinto could speak._

_"Save it! I am not gonna give up!" _

_30 Minutes Later..._

_"Okay I am done I give up!" I said making myself fall on my Sofa,"So what now dude?" Rinto asked,"I dunno..." I said,"How about Let's hire women" Luki suggested._

_"Hire women in what?" I asked,"Dude you really don't get it do you?" Luki asked,"I am sorry but no.." I said,"Seriously your slow..allow me" Rinto said and get one of my Award Trophies and then stood up,"Thank you, I wouldn't get this Awkward award without the girl I hired!" Rinto said I sweat dropped then Luki hit Rinto's head._

_"Baka..not like that what I meant is Let's start up an Audition for Hiring women to be your fake girlfriend...We need to hire a fake girlfriend who can act like a real girlfriend to make your Ex jealous" Luki said,"And that way after the job is done you can cut the pretending and leave it without strings attached to the girlfriend" Mikuo said._

_"Dude you're really a genius!So when is this gonna start?" I asked,"Starting tomorrow we will set up an audition at my friend's directing studio near the beach and by then we will start searching for girls that we can hire to be your pretend girlfriend" Luki said_

_"Are you sure this is gonna work,Because I am feeling its not" I said,"Just trust Luki! And what happened to the playboy Len Kagamine?!" Rinto said,"You're right well okay but make sure this is all planned well" I said._

_"I'll make sure of it that it will turn out fine" Luki said._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you all like it anyways I need to go now bye-bye 3 ;) R&R please~~!**

**(_Bloody-chan_)**


End file.
